The Four Elements
by luffy fan
Summary: Kagome goes on a mission to obtain a monk's weapon so that she can become a more powerful priestess.  While on this mission, she finds a demon that is under attack by the monks.  What will happen if she helps him?  Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome pressed against the brush to get a better view of the ritual. The young priestess had been trailing a group of monks for weeks and it finally seemed that her efforts were about to pay off. The monks were infamous for killing powerful demons by using magic known as _elemental fire_.

_Elemental fire_ drew upon all four of the earth's primary sources of power; water, earth, wind, and of course, fire.

Peering out from the brush, Kagome could see the green flames flickering in the night. There were about twenty monks standing in a circle, chanting in low monotone voices. It seemed as though each of the monks was chanting his own hymn but occasionally, all of the voices came together in a unified melody and the flames flared up.

Kagome shivered. These monks weren't ordinary monks. They had tapped into a superior power. It was this power that was going to help her become stronger. All Kagome had to do was reach out and take a small piece of the flame. It would have been easier if the monks had been willing to give it to her but they wouldn't admit the existence of elemental fire, much less share it. She fingered the small box in her pocket. The flame didn't burn like normal fire and could be trapped inside the box without being smothered. The box held kindling to symbolize earth, and air and water to represent the other two elements. All she needed was fire.

_Come on_, Kagome thought. She was anxious to get the deed over with. She didn't really like the idea of stealing from monks but they hadn't given her any other choice.

Each of the monks held a bowl of water with the green flame dancing above it. After several more moments of chanting, the monks set the bowls down and took each other's hands.

_This is it_, thought Kagome. _Show time_.

The monks chanted a few more syllables in unison and all took a step forward. Immediately, a loud growl sounded from within the circle.

_That must be the demon_, thought Kagome. She couldn't get a good look at it from her current position but images of slimy lizards with tentacles filled her imagination.

The monks repeated their chant and took another step forward, pushing their hands towards the center of the circle. Another growl came, making Kagome's blood turn to ice. The creature sounded like it was in pain.

_Most demons are monsters that kill without reason_, Kagome reminded herself. _The demon probably deserves this fate_.

The monks took another step forward and this time, there was a howl. Sweat broke out on Kagome's back.

_Okay, I'm going for it_, she coaxed herself. _I can't take much more of this creature's pain, even if it is a demon_.

Keeping low to the ground, Kagome inched her way forward to the closest bowl and opened her little box. She held it above the flame for a few seconds, watching as the fire began to burn inside the small container. She removed the box and double-checked that the fire was still burning. It was.

_Perfect_, she thought. _Now I can get out of here and no one will even notice that I was here_.

She started to move away, glancing back a final time to make sure the monks hadn't noticed her. She froze. In her new position, she could clearly see the demon in the center of the circle and it was one she recognized. Sesshomaru.

_Crap. What's he doing here?_

Sesshomaru was hunched over, making loud growling sounds. Kagome had never seen him acknowledge pain before, even when his half brother had cut off his arm.

_How powerful are these monks? Sesshomaru is one of the most formidable demons I've ever met and they are able to cause him pain?_

She hesitated a minute and then continued back towards the bushes.

_Sesshomaru can take care of himself. He wouldn't even want my help._

She had almost reached the thick foliage when she heard another howl.

_Damn, I can't just leave him like this._

She stood up and walked out towards the monks.

"Excuse me."

The chanting stopped and twenty pairs of eyes all stared back at Kagome. She cleared her throat and put on her most authoritative voice. "What are you doing to that demon?"

There were a few seconds of silence as if the monks were sizing her up, before one of the older monks spoke. "We are about to destroy the great demon dog Sesshomaru."

"Why would you do that? Has he committed any crimes?"

The elderly monk narrowed his eyes at her. "Who are you?"

"I am the great priestess Kagome." She paused, waiting for a response. There was none. "Uh, wielder of sacred arrows." There was another pause. "Healer and seeker of the Shikon Jewel shard." The last comment finally got a few murmurs from the group. Kagome stole a quick glance at Sesshomaru. He was starting to stand up and glowering angrily. Kagome hoped he was only angry at the monks and wouldn't direct any of his rage at her.

"You didn't answer my question. Did he commit any crimes?"

"He's a demon." The monk crossed his arms over his chest as if that was the end of the conversation.

"So?" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest in defiance and glared back at him.

"So he's dangerous. He's probably already killed dozen of people and if by some miracle he hasn't yet, then you can bet your last dollar that he will."

"I can personally guarantee that this demon won't kill anyone." The words were out of Kagome's mouth before she could stop them.

The older monk, cocked an eyebrow at here. "Is that so? And how can you guarantee that?"

"Simple." Kagome uncrossed her arms and began to pace. She really had no idea what she was going to say and was trying to stall. "You see, as a high priestess, I have special _abilities_."

Sesshomaru leapt towards the monk who was speaking to Kagome. The flames around the circle flared brightly and the demon lord was flung backwards. He did a nimble somersault in the air before landing on his feet, panting.

The monk continued as if nothing had happened. "I am familiar with the powers of a high priestess. I don't see how you can guarantee that this demon won't hurt anyone."

"Uh, well… I am able to control the demon Sesshomaru with a special curse. He must obey my every command."

The monks all stood silently for a minute. Kagome started to shift her weight nervously. She hoped her lie had been believable. The necklace that Inuyasha wore gave her a power similar to the one she had just described.

Finally, the lead monk spoke. "Prove it."

Kagome tried her best not to blanch at the comment. She wiped her hands against her skirt and moved closer to the circle. Sesshomaru was standing there with his arms crossed against his chest. His face was completely blank. Kagome realized there was one part of her plan that she hadn't considered. Sesshomaru would never _pretend_ to be under another person's command. He was far too arrogant for that. This battle was over before it had even started.

_Damn it_, thought Kagome. _He's not even going to try and go along with this, is he? It's his butt I'm trying to save. The least he could do is try._

Kagome cleared her throat and lifted her arms for dramatic affect. "I, the high priestess Kagome, command you raise your sword."

Sesshomaru stood there, as still as a statue.

"Ah, it doesn't appear to be working. This binding spell you have cast must be messing with the curse," she said nervously. Good thing she hadn't asked Sesshomaru to do something more demeaning, like kneel. He probably would have tried to rip her throat out.

The monk smirked at her. "Of course it isn't. Nothing, not even magic, can enter or leave the circle without our blessing."

"Uh… Well, I don't suppose you would consider letting the barrier down, would you?"

"Do you honestly expect me to say yes?"

"No, I guess not." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. His face held no emotion. He certainly wasn't asking for help. Why was she going through the trouble?

"I could let you into the circle," said the monk, jarring Kagome from her thoughts. "If you can really control the demon, he shouldn't pose any threat to you once you are inside."

Kagome turned back to the monk, surprised by the comment. "But how do I know you will let me out? What if you destroy me _and_ the demon?" she asked.

"You are a priestess. Clearly we are on the same side here. That is, if you are who you say you are." The monk's voice took on a sinister tone and Kagome suppressed a shiver. She didn't trust him.

She took a step back but bumped against a tree. She turned around. It wasn't a tree but a monk that must have been nearly seven feet tall. She yelped and threw up her hands in defense but the larger man caught them easily and dragged her closer to the group.

The elder monk bent down and began drawing strange symbols on the ground. When he was done, the grizzly bear-monk held Kagome over the symbols. The old monk chanted and made a few gestures before Kagome was tossed into the center of the circle.

Kagome fell to her hands and knees. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who was still standing passively above her. She felt anger well up inside her.

_Damnit_, she thought. _I am in the mess all because of him and he's just going to stand there and let us die. He won't even help me up_. She stood up and dusted off her hands and knees. _This is our last chance_, she thought.

Kagome lifted her arms. "Sesshomaru, I command you to raise your sword."

The demon dog's arm began to move and Kagome felt hope begin to rise in her chest. _Holy foxfire, the man is going to work as part of a team_, she thought.

Sesshomaru shifted and repositioned his arms across his chest. Kagome's hopes crashed to the ground like a waiter dropping a huge stack of plates.

"Damnit," she yelled at him. "What's wrong with you? I was trying to help you and now I'm all caught up in this mess."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't recall asking for your help. It's your own fault that you are in this situation."

"I'm your brother's friend. Helping, is what normal people do when they see someone in trouble." Kagome threw her hands up in the air and paced back and forth a few times. "And normal people are willing to show at least one once of humility if their lives are on the line."

She froze in midstride when she heard the monk's chanting begin again. Heat began to burn at her skin although she couldn't see what was causing it. Her chest clenched and the blood in her veins seemed to pulse fire.

"Arghhh," she cried out, clutching at her arms. She fell to her knees, fighting back tears.

Sesshomaru took a step towards her and reached out. Kagome cried out again and he stopped, pulling his hand back.

"Why are you even here?" he asked. "Where is that mutt, you call a friend?"

Kagome was breathing hard and gasping from the pain. "I came alone," she huffed. "I wanted to get the elemental fire."

The truth was, she hadn't told Inuyasha her plans. She had been afraid that he would ask her _why_ she wanted to become stronger. She wasn't completely sure of the answer herself, but deep down she suspected that she wanted to become strong like Kikyo. Inuyasha might have tried to convince her not to come if she had told him that.

Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her arm. The contact caused pain so intense that white stars danced across Kagome's vision and she screamed in agony. The demon showed no mercy and lifted her hunched frame off the ground. "Do you have it?" he asked. "Do you have the elemental fire?"

Kagome mumbled something that might have been a yes. She was losing consciousness. Sesshomaru fumbled around her pockets and found the little box. He opened it and stared at the contents.

The little flame danced around the box. It was only a few inches high but it would be enough. The demon dog unsheathed his sword and held the flame below the blade. The fire began to creep along the edge of Tenseiga, as if it had been dipped in oil. When the sword had been completely engulfed in the flame, Sesshomaru raised it and slashed downwards.

It was as if the air itself had been parted. The force from the sword's motion sent a shockwave through the circle. The monks standing at the front end of the circle were all instantly blown away and each of the small flames around the circle was immediately extinguished.

The pain within Kagome instantly eased and she lifted herself up with one arm. "Now you're gonna get it," she said to the old monk with a satisfied grin.

The old monk's jaw dropped open, before he turned and ran. The rest of the monks followed suit. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and held out a hand to Kagome. With some reluctance, the priestess accepted the hand up.

"Uh, thanks," she muttered. She peered around, making sure there weren't anymore monks in the area. "You're not going to hunt them down and kill them?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and looked up at the moon. "I was wrong to underestimate those humans," he said solemnly. "It was humans who killed my father."

Kagome looked down, uncomfortable with the intimate subject matter. "Uh, so can I have my box back?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the little box, still in his hand. He lifted it, offering the box to Kagome. The priestess reached out, taking it. Her fingers grazed the demon's, causing her heart to beat faster. She had never touched him before. For some reason, it had always seemed _against the rules_ to touch the demon lord. She suspected that Sesshomaru thought human interaction of any kind was beneath him.

"Uh, well thanks," she muttered. She wasn't really sure why she was thanking him. It might have been a stretch to say she _rescued_ Sesshomaru, but certainly the demon had benefited from her attempts. "Well, I'll just be heading back now," she added. "See you around." She gave a small wave and turned around to leave.

"Where is my brother?"

Kagome turned back around. "Like I said, he's not here." She didn't really want to go into the details.

"Keh, if my brother had any common sense, he wouldn't leave you roaming around by yourself. Humans are weak. That is why I always have Jaken and Ah-Un watch after Rin when I am not with her."

"Well that's very nice of you but I think I am a little more able to take care of myself than Rin."

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome blankly. "I disagree," he said flatly.

Kagome's cheek's flushed. "Rin's a little kid. I'm a young woman with the powers of a priestess. I don't need a babysitter."

"Rin would have had the common sense to hide and stay out of trouble."

Kagome's fists clenched and unclenched. "Yeah, and then where would you have been? If it hadn't been for me bringing you the elemental fire, you might have died."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to look angry. "Absolutely not. Those monks had been chanting for almost an hour before you showed up. They couldn't kill me and were beginning to weaken. I would have escaped on my own in another hour or so."

Kagome inwardly cringed at the thought of being stuck inside the circle for an hour. She had only been inside for a minute or two and it had been enough to give her nightmares for a week.

"Fine," she scoffed. "Think whatever you want. I'm not going to waste my time talking to someone as stubborn as you."

She turned around and marched into the woods. She had only gone about twenty yards before she heard footsteps behind her.

She spun around and saw the demon lord following her. "What are you doing?" she asked, horrified.

"Following you."

"Why?"

"Because it would be a waste for you to die."

"I'm not going to die. Please don't follow me. I don't need your help."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Now who's being stubborn?"

**Luffy fan: Well, I told myself that I wouldn't start any more stories until I finished up some other projects but here I am, starting a new story. I'm trying to write something original and it is freaking hard so I needed a break. **

**This is my first Inuyasha fanfic (my only Inuyasha fanfic?) so please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome walked through the woods. She tried to walk quickly so that she could increase the distance between herself and the dog demon, but she kept stumbling. Every once in awhile she would look behind her shoulder and see Sesshomaru walking easily behind her.

_Damn him_, she thought. It was like he was walking on a paved road, not rough terrain. Kagome hopped up to reach a rock but her foot slipped and caught in a crevasse. She tried to catch herself but her other foot wobbled and she started to fall.

A strong arm caught her before she hit the rocky ground but not before her ankle twisted. "Ouch," she cried out. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru above her. He looked to where her ankle was trapped and with his free hand, flipped the rock on its side, freeing the injured limb. The rock was practically a boulder, but the demon had lifted it like it weighed nothing. Sesshomaru gently eased her to the ground.

Kagome was blushing like crazy. She felt like an idiot for stumbling. It seemed to prove some of the things Sesshomaru had said earlier about humans being weak. She decided to swallow some of her pride and thank him. "Maybe I really do need a babysitter," she joked. The demon didn't respond and her blush deepened. "Well, thanks for catching me." She poked at her ankle. It was probably sprained. How was she supposed to get home now? She thought about how she would sometimes ride on Inuyasha's back. She didn't think Sesshomaru was really the kind of guy to be handing out piggy back rides. She looked up at him. "I don't think I can walk on it," she said apologetically.

The demon wrapped his arms beneath her and hoisted her up. Kagome was so startled she grabbed his haori. When she realized she was gripping him, she immediately let go. Sesshomaru started to walk. Kagome rocked gently in his arms as his long strides carried her.

"Won't you get tired carrying me like this?"

"No."

Sesshomaru kept walking. Hours passed and Kagome started to feel tired. She nestled her head against his chest. The fur pelt he wore across his shoulder tickled her cheek. The sky turned gold, then orange, and then a fiery red until the last remnants of the sun fell beneath the horizon.

Finally, Sesshomaru found a section of forest that was covered with soft pine needles and set her down. "We can rest here for the night. We should be at the old woman's house by tomorrow." He was referring to Lady Kaede's home.

Kagome took in her surroundings. She was hungry but didn't see any edible plants nearby and she didn't want to ask Sesshomaru to find her food. She reached into her backpack and took out the last lunchbox that her mother had prepared for her. She opened the lid and smiled at the contents. Her mom had made her some rice balls and decorated them to look like cute little animals. There was a bunny, and kitty and a dog. She grabbed her chopsticks and dug into the bunny. She looked up to see Sesshomaru watching her.

"My mom made this for me, would you like to try some?"

Sesshomaru sniffed at the lunchbox. "You eat strange food. That is clearly not a rabbit."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know that. It's just to make the food look cute."

"Why would you want your food to look cute?"

Kagome sighed. The demon was so literal. "Would you like to try some or not?"

Sesshomaru picked up an extra pair of chopsticks and poked at the dog rice ball. "This one is supposed to be a dog?"

Kagome fought back a giggle. "Yes."

"It is pathetic. Much more suited for Inuyasha." He picked up a piece of the cat rice ball and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

Kagome smiled. "Do you like it?"

Sesshomaru kept chewing with a thoughtful expression. "It is sustenance," he said after he had swallowed.

"You've changed from when I first met you," said Kagome. "I wouldn't have expected you to eat human food."

The demon took another piece of the cat rice ball. "I have decided that there are some humans that are pleasant company. Rin is very loyal. Do you show that same loyalty to Inuyasha?"

Kagome winced. "Of course I do."

Sesshomaru put the chopsticks down and sat back. "You lie. If you were truly loyal to him, you would have told him where you were going."

Kagome swallowed her mouthful of rice quickly. "That's not true. Being loyal to someone doesn't mean you have to tell them every little thing you do."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "If you were my lover, I would expect you to tell me if you were going to do something dangerous."

Kagome inhaled sharply and coughed. "Inuyasha isn't my lover. He's… well… there's Kikyo…"

"Ah, a romantic rival," said Sesshomaru knowingly. His lips curled up in a smirk, irritating Kagome.

"You don't know what you are talking about. And there's no way I'd be _your_ lover."

Sesshomaru learned back against a tree and closed his eyes. "If you were, you'd love it."

Kagome blushed and fell silent. _What arrogance_, she thought. She finished the rest of her lunchbox and began to unpack her sleeping bag_. I just have to put up with him for one night and then I'll be home_.

She had almost finished arranging her sleeping bag when Sesshomaru spoke again. "You don't have to go back, you know."

"What are you talking about? I want to go back."

"Do you? I would allow you to become one of my travel companions."

"And why would I want to do that? Because you would be such a fantastic lover?" Her last statement was dripping with sarcasm.

Instantly, Sesshomaru was on top of her, pinning her to the ground. His eyes were searching her face. "Yes. And I wouldn't make you feel like you had to compete for my affections."

Kagome's body reached out to feel the weight of the demon against her. She hadn't expected this. "Are you testing my loyalty?" she asked breathily.

"No. If I wanted to, I could seduce you right now. I know you aren't loyal to that mutt. I'm simply giving you a choice."

Emotions flooded Kagome's thoughts. If she was honest, she would admit that she enjoyed this domineering display. It made her feel desirable and strangely, protected. Sesshomaru was strong. To be with him would be easy. Kagome would never have to feel weak or scared. Still, he claimed to be offering her a choice and regardless of the rising desire in her body, her mind warned against it.

"Why are you doing this?" she moaned. "You don't even like me. Are you just trying to hurt Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru traced his lips across her neck, causing her to shiver. "No, it would be easy to hurt Inuyasha. I could take you away from him if you were willing or not. But I am no longer interested in revenge against my brother. I _want_ you to _want_ to come with me. I _want_ your loyalty."

"Why would you want that?" Kagome's voice had become dreamy and she shifted her legs so that Sesshomaru was pressed more firmly against her thighs.

"I believe you _are_ a loyal woman. You just haven't found the right man to be loyal to. You are kind, although perhaps a bit rash." Sesshomaru chuckled. "I find that to be an interesting quality in a person." He traced a claw across her cheek. She shuddered. His hands were one of his most demonic qualities. It wasn't just the claws that gave him away as non-human, but the impossible length and gracefulness of his fingers. There was something _dangerous_ about Sesshomaru and Kagome was beginning to find it thrilling.

Kagome listened to the sounds of the forest. There was a river nearby and she could hear the currents rushing by. _Water_, she thought. Water was always its changing course. She could feel something inside of her changing.

"You're seducing me," she moaned.

Sesshomaru grazed her chin. "Not yet. You can still refuse me."

Kagome didn't want to refuse him. At least, her body didn't, but to accept him now would mean more than sex. The demon was asking for her loyalty. "It's too much. You are asking for too much," she murmured. "What about my friends? I barely know you."

Kagome feebly pushed at the demon's chest, trying to distance him. Sesshomaru calmly took her wrists and pressed them against the ground. _Earth_, she thought. Solid and secure like the man above her.

"You know me. I never lie so it is easy to know me. Just submit to me and I will show you the world through my eyes."

She knew he was telling the truth. Sesshomaru didn't have any reason to lie. He felt the world was his, so it was beneath him to adapt to it. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Excitement raced through her body as their tongues mingled. Kagome's body was beginning to writhe with desire. The demon lord was intoxicating. She tried to free her hands, unsure whether she wanted to push him away or pull him closer, but Sesshomaru held her tightly.

He broke the kiss, leaving her breathless and dizzy. "You can have me now. Please, won't that be enough?" she begged. Kagome was past the point of pretending she didn't want the demon romantically.

"I want your loyalty. Loyalty is more important to me than anything else. This would mean nothing to me if you were only giving into your carnal desires."

A breeze rustled the leaves of the trees above them. _Wind_. Wind was often said to be fleeting but it was all encompassing, always present. Wind symbolized eternity. Wind could gently usher in a new era or blow a life's work away.

"Okay," she said. "I will submit to you. I will be loyal to you. But please, be kind to me."

**Luffy fan: Do you like it? I still have to get to fire (grin). I'm upping the rating now but you will definitely see why in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's mouth covered Kagome's, making her hum in satisfaction. The priestess wiggled against him and the demon pressed against her more firmly. He was still holding her wrists although Kagome wasn't resisting. He shifted so that he was holding both her wrists with one hand and began to explore her body with the other.

His fingers snaked under her blouse and unfastened her bra, freeing her small breasts. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru tugged gently on one of her nipples. The sound seemed to please the demon and he pulled harder.

"Ouch," said Kagome. She was starting to get worried that the demon might take things too far.

Sesshomaru smirked and his eyes glinted red. He torn off the rest of the blouse and stared at her naked chest. Kagome was breathing hard now, caught somewhere between desire and fear.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

Some of the redness in Sesshomaru's eyes faded. He shook his head as if he had been dazed. "No," he said hoarsely. "Although, I've never been with a human before. I'm not used to being gentle."

Kagome shivered and bit her lip. Sesshomaru smiled, tracing the lip with his thumb. He leaned against her and started to rub his cheek against hers. He continued to rub his cheek and mouth against her jaw, her throat, and eventually her breasts. Every once in a while she would feel his tongue dart out.

"I want to feel and taste every inch of you," he said huskily.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him closer. "That will take too long. I'm ready now."

The demon grunted. "You are too impatient." He bent his head and began to suck one of her nipples.

Kagome groaned. "At least let me have my hands. I can't do anything but lay here." Sesshomaru's tongue felt good against her skin but her frustration was mounting.

"Mmmm, you are doing a good job. You will have to spend a lot of time lying with me." He lightly bit her breast, making the priestess moan again. She moved her hips against his, feeling the bulge beneath his pants.

"That's what I want," she panted.

Sesshomaru clicked his tongue at her in mock reproach. "Tsk, tsk. Stop trying to rush this." He gave her breast another lick. "But I must admit, I love seeing you writhe like a bitch in heat."

Kagome tensed at the harsh language but quickly relaxed. Sesshomaru _was_ a demon dog, so using the term _bitch_ probably wasn't as much of an insult in his world. Besides, talking dirty might be exciting.

Sesshomaru reached down beneath her skirt and tugged her panties off. His fingers lightly traced her clit and she spread her legs apart, urging him to explore further.

"Stick your fingers inside me," she begged. She was beyond ready for him.

Sesshomaru frowned. "I can't. My claws would hurt you." He ran the back of his nails against her. "But I wish I could. I'd like to feel you inside." He pressed his thumb against a particularly sensitive region and a small spasm raced across Kagome's groin. Liquid dripped down her inner thigh and she groaned.

"Oh god, I think I just had a small orgasm."

Sesshomaru pressed the spot again and she bucked her hips. "I'm ready," she cried. "Please put it inside me."

Kagome blinked and the next moment she was completely vertical, although she was not standing on her own. Sesshomaru had lifted her up and was pinning her again a tree.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a daze. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were red again.

"I'll take you like this," he said, rubbing his hand between her thighs. "The urge to dominate you is strong. I'm less likely to crush you this way."

"Oh, that's nice," she said weakly. Perhaps the threat of being crushed should have alarmed Kagome more but she had become a wanton mess of erotic desire.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders, glad to finally have her hands free. He hoisted her small body up around him and positioned himself at her entrance. Kagome tried to lower herself onto him but Sesshomaru was holding her still.

She whimpered. "Please, I'm tired of waiting."

Inch upon agonizing inch, Sesshomaru lowered his young lover down upon him. She made womanly, erotic noises with each measure of progress until he was buried up to the hilt within her. He growled and gripped the tree hard, breaking off a large chunk of bark in the process.

Kagome wrapped her legs around him, enjoying the feel of her stretching to accommodate his girth.

"God, you feel so good," she murmured.

Heat and yearning boiled throughout her blood. _Fire_, she thought. This desire is fire. She was now connected to the demon in the most intimate way possible.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and began to slide in and out of her. His muscles were straining and he was beginning to sweat. "It is difficult to restrain myself," he grunted.

"I trust you."

Kagome was bouncing quicker and quicker, feeling him hit her deep each time she came down. The demon reached down and pressed against her clit. Instantly Kagome's walls clenched around him and she cried out. She road out the waves of her orgasm until she felt empty and fell forward against Sesshomaru's chest. The demon kept pumping as if nothing had happened. After a few minutes he grabbed Kagome's thighs and squatted low so that he was on the balls of his feet. In the new position, Kagome could sit on his thighs. Her back was still resting against the tree. Sesshomaru grabbed her hips and began thrusting in quick, fierce bursts.

"Oh god," moaned Kagome. "I think I'm going to cum again."

The demon moved faster as if he was trying to punish. He was breathing hard and making small growling noises. Kagome's head fell back and she looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes and felt her second climax wring itself out of her exhausted body. She had thought she would be too tired to cum again but the demon had willed her body to obey him. She cried out, signaling her pleasure to him. Sesshomaru's muscles strained and as he release himself inside her.

Kagome was glad she was sitting. She didn't think she could stand up. With great care, her demon lover lifted her and laid her down on the soft pine needles. A breeze picked up and Kagome's shivered against the night's air. Sesshomaru lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"That was amazing," she sighed in satisfaction.

She couldn't see him, but Kagome had the sense that the demon was smiling. "I told you, you would love it."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I guess you were right."

Sesshomaru squeezed her. "You belong to me now."

Kagome sighed and snuggled against him deeper. "I don't know if _belong_ is the right word, but I will be loyal to you."

Sesshomaru gave her another squeeze. "That is all I ask."

_The end._

**Luffy fan: Thanks for the reviews. Please leave more!**


End file.
